Anax
by TheRavenFromTheDeep
Summary: Something had went wrong, something in the perfectly crafted plan had gone wrong. How was a crippled Thief-King supposed to rule three countries? Every man has a breaking point, and Gen was fast approaching his. Gen centric angsty story, post CoK. Spoilers aplenty! Rating may increase depending on where the story goes, but for now it's a high T. PERMANENT HIATUS
1. Low-Light

**Edit: Ok, I'm just now realizing the ending of this chapter wasn't the one I** **had hoped to write. Is this one good, or should I change it?**

* * *

As the morning sun rolled over the horizon, Eugenides awoke with a start. His dreams had been bothering him much more than usual and it was finally starting to take it's toll on him. The ex-Thief of Eddis had become much more irritable from his lack of sleep, causing him to take out everything on his attendants,and the court, but never his wife.

Gen rose, lacking his usual gracefulness, and staggered to the door. He unlatched it and slowly pushed it open. The King's attendants were waiting for him, shocked he would be up so early without anyone to wake him up. Gen signaled them in with a wave of his hand and walked back in to the room.

"I need clothes for a small journey. I am to meet Sounis today," Gen said. He spun back around and awaited his attendants. Gen grabbed his hook and stared down at it, trying to think which he should wear. The attendants arrived with his specially made travel outfit and got him dressed in it.

When they were done, he slipped the plain silver hook onto his stump and made for the door, "Your Majesty, if you don't mind me asking, who will be accompanying you on this journey?"

"I do mind, but all you need to know is that I will have guards," He then waved them away, much to their dismay.

The now travel ready king walked through his palace grabbing the occasional veteran and made his way to the barracks. He had made sure Costis' schedule was clear and when he arrived, Costis was devouring his food like a ravenous rat. Gen approached his most trusted soldier and tapped him on the shoulder. Costis looked up from the empty plate and immediately rose. Gen was already halfway out the door before Costis had realized he was supposed to follow.

The party arrived at the stables where their horses were already waiting for them, the stable hands having been informed the day before. Gen attempted to mount the horse, but fumbled and Costis had to swoop in and save him from falling straight to the mud.

Gen looked around at the men atop the horses, and nodded in the direction of the Eddis-Attolian border. They were to meet their, and off they went. The journey was quiet and only took about a quarter of the day. When they arrived Sounis was nowhere in sight, but something seemed off. The King slid off his horse and his guards followed suit. Gen looked across the border and saw what he thought to be a new building erected not too far from where they were standing.

A floorboard creaking from the inside of the building was all the encouragement they needed to draw their weapons, "Who goes there?" one of the guards yelled. The only response was Sounis peeking his head out and waving.

Sounis reentered the building before emerging again with his guards, and one or two advisors. Attolis walked forward and shook Sounis' hand before waving for him to follow. They setup a picnic in the clearing nearby and started their annual discussions. The meeting still seemed off to Gen, like he wasn't seeing something that was right in his face. They talked for a few hours before Gen became incredibly restless. The next statement from Sounis stopped him from getting up and pacing.

"We believe that there will be an assassination attempt on you, and your wife," Sounis said.

"You had that information with you the whole time, and you let me go on about how my attendants were doing?" Attolis spit out.

"We all agreed that it would be-"

Attolis stood up and walked to his horse, "Sophos, follow me. We are going to go and discuss this with Attolia."

Sounis stood up and signalled his men to fetch the horses, "Why must I come, My King?"

Gen grinned, "Because I'm not dealing with Attolia's wrath when she's told.

Gen could barely contain his laughter at Sophos' face. The King straightened his face, remembering the serious nature of the conversation. Anyone could hurt him, but Irene was another story entirely. He quickly spun the horse around and set off without waiting for Sounis and his party.

* * *

They arrived back at the palace just as the sun was lowering beyond the horizon. Gen slid off his horse and briskly made his way into his home, gesturing for everyone but Costis to leave him with Sounis. The Sounisian gaurds objected, even when Sophos told them to leave. Attolis impatiently walked farther into the palace, making his way to the throne room where the court was being held. Along the way he noticed the fact that he couldn't see any gaurds. Attolis picked up the pace, gripping the sword sheathed beneath his traveling cloak. When they reached the door, Attolis burst through and made his way straight for the Queen.

"We must get you back to your room at once. We will explain everything there," Attolis barked out.

Attolia was taken aback, "I don't know where this demanding King has been all along, but right now I'm in an important meeting."

Gen lifted the Queen up by her waist, much to everyone's surprise, and walked out of the room. Attolia struggled with all her might, making it very hard to bring her to her room.

"My Queen, I assure you this is for your, our, own good. Now, please stop squirming," He pleaded.

She responded by kicking out hard and connecting with the forehead of the nearly forgoten King of Sounis, "Now see what you've done, I've assaulted our neighbor."

Sounis laughed, "It's fine, Your Majesty."

Eventually the trio of royals reached the bedchambers of Attolia. Gen set her down on the bed, like many times before, but this time he wouldn't be very excited about what came next. Sounis looked between them expectantly and Attolia did the same.

"Sophos, I told you you'd be the one to tell her. And don't forget to mention the part about us talking for hours about politics and our attendants," Gen said.

After Sounis was done explaining, all Attolia could do was laugh, "You took me out of the most important meeting of the week, just to inform me of something that's been a threat my whole life. What a waste of time."

"Irene, you don't understand. You haven't noticed one thing off about today? The whole way to the throne room, and then here, I didn't notice one guard. Not one," Gen said firmly, "I can't have you being assassinated."

Attolia took note of his seriousness, before checking the window locks and door locks, "So, wise King Attolis, what will you have me do? Stay in my room for weeks?"

"Increase your personal guards and allow me to accompany you, with Costis," He said gesturing to the doorway where the soldier was standing, "everywhere you go. And, that means I'll finally be able to share your chambers."

Attolia scoffed, "So, for how long do you think I'll have to deal with you?"

"Forever. Now, if you meant to say "How long will I be watched and guarded by my most handsome husband and his dashing guard" then it wil be until I see fit." He finished the statement with a sly grin.

"If my handsome husband and his dashing guard insist, I will humor them," She said with a scoff.

"That's what I like to hear," Gen said taking her hand in his, "Now, we need to have these arrangements made."

"Does that mean I can leave, Your Majesty?" Sounis questioned.

"No, I have the intention of figuring out how you know of this assassin. But first, let Costis escort you to your chambers. I have some much needed alone time with my Queen, and believe me, no arrangements will be made," He beckoned for them to leave.

As they left Gen looked into Attolia's eyes, "So, you admit that I am the most handsome of all the men?"

"Not the most handsome, no, but you are irreplaceable. Undeniably, you are the only one I'd allow to see me in a nightgown." Attolia whispered in his ear.

Gen's smile grew wide and he took her into his embrace, "Well, I'd like to see you in it now, if you don't mind."

"I don't," She said, barely audible now.

Gen and Irene "slept" the rest of the day away was the story put out by the attendants, but the noises from behind the door were not the sounds of sleep. Costis had brought Sounis to his room, where two soldiers where already guarding the doorway. After he had left Sounis in the care of the men, he set off towards the barracks to recruit men for the newly established, Personal Guard.

* * *

"Your Majesty, if you don't mind me asking, why do you need these extra guards?" One of the newly appointed soldiers asked.

Attolia looked at the man, "I do mind," she responded curtly.

The soldier looked away. Attolis quickly caught up to her and they walked to the throne room. Court was to be held, and Sounis insisted on being there with his most trusted advisors. Attolis looks around, taking note of the same lack of guards from yesterday. He pushes the large door open and the small group walks in. He leads her to the throne and takes his seat next to her.

"First order of business, bring Sounis to us," Attolia called out.

"I'm already here, Your Majesty," Sounis said, taking the King and Queen by surprise.

The newly appointed guard filed out of the room, leaving Costis completely bewildered. Sounis looked around just as confused. Attolis pulled his sword from it's sheath and pointed it at Sounis.

"What have you done, Sophos," The King bellowed out, "Trying to take out the royal family in their own throne room?"

Sounis waved his hands in denial, "Your Majesties, I don't have any idea what is happening. I just thought you'd like to talk. It seems your guard has been easily corrupted."

Costis looked ready to object when Attolis interrupted him, "Why haven't they acted yet then? We should already be dead by now," As if summoned by the King's words, the doors opened, revealing a small group of men with swords and crossbows in hand.

The men quickly overwhelmed Costis, leaving him bloody on the floor. A crossbow bolt flew past the King's face barely grazing him. Attolis quickly raised his sword and saw Sounis do the same.

"It seems we're fighting together again, Sophos. Let's just hope you can use a sword now!" Eugenides yelled out.

Sophos chuckled, readying his sword, "Let's just hope you can fight better with a sword and a hook."

The two kings attacked the men closest to them, killing them. They drew back and Eugenides glanced to the side, seeing more men flooding in.

"Gods damn these men!" Eugenides yelled charging forward, sinking his hook into an assassin's throat. Gen quickly dodged an oncoming attack and felt a sting as a sword cut his side. He spun around and slashed the assailant's stomach open. Gen cried out as a bolt rips through his leg. Turning, he blocks an attack from another man, before getting another bolt shot through his arm. Sophos grabs the closest man to him and throws him into a group of men. He turns to the side and sees Eugenides stumble backwards into a wall. Sophos quickly dashes to his side. Sounis tries to defend them both as best he can but as the assassin's assault slowly becomes a bloody massacre, he starts to lose hope. The assassin's group falls back to recuperate, and Sophos feels a gentle tug on his arm.

"Leave. Now." Gen coughs out.

"I couldn't do that to you, My King." Sophos whispers.

"I'm no king, I'm a wounded thief, trying to prove he's still a man. Let me do that Sophos," Attolis says.

"I'm sorry, I just can't. I'd be forever branded a coward," Sounis replies.

Attolis laughs, then winces from pain, "This is a direct order from a superior. Leave. Now!"

"You think me to be a man who'd abandon his best friend? I will take the honorable path and fight by your side until death," Sophos says as the assassins, more like army, make their advance again.

"At least help me up," Attolis says angrily. After he is on his feet he looks at Sounis, "If I die, promise me you'll take care of my wife. She's with child."

"I promise."

Attolis looks at him, looks back to the sixteen remaining men who will most likely bring him to his god, and back, "Then let's kill the bastards!"

Attolis swings his sword into the nearest man's skull, quickly pulling it out and cutting into the next man. Sounis spits two men on his sword before quickly pulling it from their bodies. A sword is lifted high into the air, and the handle is brought down on Attolis' back. Sounis turns quickly, and shoves his sword through the attacker's ribs. Attolis drops his sword and pulls a gun from a hidden inside pocket. He shoots two men in quick succession.

The horrible noise of a door shattering halts the fight, as the guards break through. The assassins attempt to flee out the side doors but are quickly crushed by Teleus and his men. Sounis offers Attolis his hand, which Attolis takes and pulls himself onto unsteady feet. Sophos grabs him and they lean on each other.

"Where, where were you?" Gen asks.

Teleus approaches the wounded kings, "Traitors locked us in the barracks."

"Fine, go see to Costis. He isn't dead, I can see him breathing from here," Gen says through a set of ragged coughs.

Attolia. Gen turns around and drops the sword he was using as a crutch. he stumbles forward before falling to his knees at the feet of the throne. There, Attolia sat with a bolt pinning her up by the throat. All Gen can do is scream in anguish. How could his plan go so wrong? How did they get separated? How could he forget about her?

Sophos approaches from behind and sets his hand down on Eugenides shoulder. Attolis shrugs it off. He stands up before turning on his heels and walking as best he could out of the room. A loud clatter could be heard as he collapsed in the hall. The doctor was summoned at once. Sophos look around and thinks to himself, _I'm am so glad I brought Galen with me too._

* * *

 **A/N: This so far has probably been my favorite story to write. I originally had this whole thing planned out, but it strayed from the plan and I think it's better that way. This story is probably going to have a lot of ooc things from here on out. Oh, it may also seem like by the end Gen had forgot about his injuries but believe me, it's going to be a center piece for the next chapter. Please review!**


	2. Cut Ties

Pain is something Gen wasn't unfamiliar with, but the pain he was experiencing now was unlike anything he had ever felt before. He could only remember falling in the hallway. And Attolia. Had she still been breathing? It doesn't matter.

 _When he wakes up, should we tell him?_

 _No, let him ask first._

Gen opens his eyes, blinking at the light. He looks in the direction of muffled conversation. The King groans as he attempts to get up. Sophos gasps and runs to the bedside, holding Gen down. Eugenides tries to move him off with one arm but he grunts in pain. Sophos lets go, assuming he hurt The King, and quickly Gen sits up only to immediately fall back down. Blood slowly stains the sheets before Gen is almost drowned in lethium.

 _He should have a guard watching him, what about that Costis fellow?_

 _Costis is still recovering from his own attack, trust me, if he could be here he'd be here._

 _Well you could stay with him, Eddis_

 _I don't think he'd appreciate me being with needs someone who's been through at least some of the pain he has. He needs you, Sophos. He doesn't need anyone else, certainly not me._

Eugenides groans in agreement. The couple look at him in worry, before Eddis walks away to get the doctors. Sophos looks down at Eugenides and puts a hand on is leg. Gen hisses in pain and Sophos appears startled before moving his hand to an uninjured spot.

"Can't fool me again, Gen," Sophos says.

Gen's face goes blank remembering the encounter from before, "Is it so hard to believe that I feel pain? You were there when this happened. You saw everything. You barely got a scratch," Gen said accusingly. Why hadn't he been injured heavily?

"Maybe it's because I'm stronger than you, and not a cripple," Sophos smiles before realizing what he said.

Gen looks to his stump. He looks back at Sophos, and without thinking lunges at him. Sophos backs up quickly which result in Gen being on the floor with more ripped stitches. Blood quickly pools around him and Eddis runs in with the doctors. Gen is lifted onto the bed and the doctors attempt to give him more lethium. Gen quickly grabs the medicine out of the doctor's hand and throws it at Sophos.

"I'm not drinking another drop of that vile medicine until the day I die!" Gen yells, "And throw Sounis into the damn dungeon!" Quickly a guard grabs Sophos and attempts to pull him away.

"Everyone needs to calm down right now!" Eddis yells.

Gen grabs the closest thing to him, which happens to be a vase, and throws it at the wall. He looks at everyone in the room before glaring at Eddis.

"Stitch me up. I need to go somewhere. Now," He says to the men working on him. Galen and...why couldn't he remember the other man's name? He doesn't matter anyway.

"We couldn't let you go in this condition. Your Majesty, you have a low chance of even being able to run when everything is done healing, let alone climb," The forgotten man says. Galen looks away.

"I was under the impression I was king. You either stitch me up and let me leave, or I will refuse treatment altogether. If it's the former I will allow one of you to accompany me," Gen says and looks at Eddis, then Sophos, "I thought I said to send this man to the dungeon? Or maybe that was too rash. Lock him in a room and keep guards at his door at all times, even if I'm being assassinated."

Eddis looks like she's about to respond, but Gen silences her with a glare, "Was I not clear?" Gen yells at the guard, "I'll deal with him when I get back. Now, everyone leave and let the doctors work."

The occasional string of swearing from inside of the King's chambers was a strong enough deterrent to allow the doctors to work uninterrupted. The men worked slowly and carefully before they bandaged their King the best they could. When they were done the forgotten man and Galen quickly broke into a fight about who'd be accompanying Attolis.

"Galen will be accompanying me on this journey," Galen's face becomes one of triumph, "Because I trust you and only you to heal my friend Costis."

"My King, surely you want me to assist At-," The forgotten man begins before being silenced with a glare from Galen.

"Your orders are clear. Now get to them," Eugenides says before slowly sitting up on the edge of his bed, "Someone get me a cane."

One of his attendants who had been waiting patiently outside the door quickly took off towards the courtyard, where his new cane was waiting. The cane was just as ornate as the rest of the king's clothes. When the attendant returned Gen quickly seized the cane and stood up. He ordered Galen out of the room and asked for his travel clothes.

When he was finally dressed he left the room and pulled Galen along, "We will be traveling on foot and no one else will be coming with us. No objections? Good," Attolis said leaving no room for argument.

The men left the palace fast and disappeared from the courtyard even faster. When they reached a cliff face Gen looked for a path but when he didn't find one, he hoisted himself up onto the rocks. Galen quickly grabbed the discarded cane and looked up at the king, "Your Majesty, how can you even manage to do that in your current state?"

"Honestly, I can feel my stitches slowly tearing. Everything else can be attributed to the gods," Attolis said wincing, "Don't follow me Galen. I was going to ditch you earlier but I realized I'd have to abandon my cane. Toss it up will you?"

Without thinking Galen tossed it to him, "Where will you go? You are the sole leader of Attolia now Gen."

"Attolis."

"What do you mean, Your Majesty?" Galen questions.

Attolis looks down at Galen and laughs hollowly, "Gen is dead. Only Attolis remains," He kicks some rocks down and quickly begins ascending again, "I plan on returning in a weeks time, in the meantime, make sure Sounis remains locked up. I leave charge of my duties to Eddis' Minister of War."

"You can't be serious about all this, can you Gen?" Galen yells in disbelief, "Where are you going?"

"To solve some problems."

* * *

 **A/N: Dun dun dun! No, but in all seriousness I've some gigantic plans for this story. Who doesn't want to read about Gen finally get revenge on the Mede ambassador? Also, who were the people referring to in the chapter, and why are they hiding them from Gen? Find out at some point within the next forty years.**


End file.
